


Does It Hurt?

by eveemma



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, late night writing beware
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveemma/pseuds/eveemma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick oneshot featuring the red and blue kings, set some time before the events of the anime. It’s shameless hurt/comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does It Hurt?

   “Does it hurt?"  
Mikoto’s eyes remained turned towards the wall.

  
   “.......”  
A throat was cleared.

  
   “I asked you if it hurt.”  
Still silent, Mikoto stared on, burning and blazing from the palms, flames licking up the sides of his arms and smoldering in his own eyes.

  
   “Suoh.”  
The person standing in front of him had their hands clasped tightly around Mikoto’s, disregarding all heat and hurt. Fingers tightened between his own and Mikoto retaliated by gritting his teeth as hard as the hands he tried to ball into fists around another’s

  
   “.......”  
His eyes met the violet, calm stare of the blue king accident. Such a serene and calming aura at a time like this did nothing but further anger him. Their exchanged look acted as oil thrown over the fire, igniting the pire higher. Their grip was blazing, hotter and hotter, but still the blue king’s expression did not change. The fool only stepped in closer.  
Closer and closer, that man was always drawing closer to the inferno that threatened to burn him up.

  
   “Munakata”  
Mikoto growled his warning, but it was so easily ignored.

The following action however, was not quite so. The blue king’s hands were thrown back in his face, his balance was lost and he pedalled back, tripping, and crashing into the wall behind the pair.A thud echoed as a head hit a wall, a sliding sound followed. Fabric and hair ground against the concrete wall of the small alley this fiasco began in.The blue king, Munakata Reisi, let out a faint chuckle of an exhale upon hitting the ground. The red king mirrored him, anger giving way to some overwhleming cluster of confusing feelings knocked him from his feet. Mikoto also hit the ground with a thud. He knew he’d hurt someone only trying to help, that fact inflicted so much anger inside of him that he might as well have erupted into a flame that would consume him right there. 

His powers were to protect? Protect what? He could only ever hurt.

Reisi sat, smiling still, burned up to his elbows.  
Mikoto couldn’t look away for a moment.

   ‘and he asked if I was hurt….’ he thought to himself, tearing his gaze away by throwing his arms over his face.  
He curled in on himself so tightly that he felt like kindling, bundled together and ready to burn.  
   

   “It does hurt, doesn’t it?”  
He heard Reisi say, but didn’t answer. That man loved his rhetorical questions anyway.

  
   “Suoh, you’re hurting.”  
If that wasn’t obvious-  
   “Inside.”  
But the tears burning his cheeks were on the outside, and that much he wanted to argue back if he’d had the words.  
He would have burned out the whole alley and escaped as well if he hadn’t been so intent on remaining in a ball.  
   “It’s okay”  
And it was not. He knew it was not. He was angry for reasons unrelated to Reisi, and he’d burned the hands that grabbed his with the intent to calm.

  
   “...sss’not okay..”  
   “I took your hands when they were on fire, you cannot blame yourself for burning me when I knew full well what I was-”  
The unexpected happened.  
   “....... this is… about more than just that I see…”  
The blue king stopped himself from speaking. It was beyond what Mikoto had anticipated. There was no barrage against his ears of the assumptions made by Munakata. Just a following silence, then, boots clacking against the stone cobbling the alley, and finally a trembling hand on his back.

  
   “Thanks…”  
Mikoto’s voice was muffled, but present. He did good to keep the tears out of his tone.  
   “I suppose that’s for shutting up”  
   “Yup.”  
   “Of course.”

  
Mikoto never uncurled himself, but Reisi did begin to rub his back regardless. He wasn’t going to get a thanks for it, mostly because Mikoto half wished he would go and get his burns tended. The other half, however, was content with this. With the blue king soothing him. It was a secret act in a quiet place and no one would even know the exchange had happened.  
It was chance they’d met one another here in the first place. Mikoto, already enraged with none other than himself, and Reisi, taking a shortcut of sorts back to the office.  
It was true that no one besides a king would know the pain of another king.  
It made Mikoto wonder what pain Reisi sat on.  
Perhaps, he thought, this was how Reisi was soothing his own pain.

  
   “Idiot.”  
   “Excuse me?”  
Reisi’s hand stopped moving in circles, halted in place.  
   “You heard me”  
Mikoto retorted.  
   “Feh.”

  
And the circles resumed, silence passing between them peacefully.  
It was entirely unfair not to clue the blue king in on what had lead to the accusation, but Mikoto figured it made them even.  
Reisi intruded on his venting. Mikoto vented on him.  
Safely.  
The well of tears ran dry, he stuck his head up to frown at Munakata Reisi intensely.

  
   “If my hands are on fire, do us both a favor”  
   “mmm?”  
   “Don’t grab em’”  
Reisi’s responsive chuckle got a hint of a smile from Mikoto.  
   “And go get those hands fixed.”


End file.
